


He Did it For the Spotlight

by Inventivetic



Series: Little Farts of Inspiration Go a Long Way [3]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Dark Crack, Gen, No Spoilers, Some robot is on the roof, Undyne is surprising unattached to her beach chair, crack-fic, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inventivetic/pseuds/Inventivetic
Summary: Mettaton is passive-agressive so he climbs onto a roof.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uh?? Mettaton pretends to jump off a roof but like,,can't die??? just watch out yo

 

 

 

  
For unknown reasons, Undyne and Mettaton had never gotten along. Their friends could only guess, seeing as they never provide an answer, and would rather engage in passive-aggressive warfare than fess up. So, when Mettaton started up drama, (as usual) she took every opportunity to make a jab.

 

“DO A FLIP!” Undyne said, hands cupped over her mouth. Hopefully her voice carried.

 

A few strides away, stood a panicked skeleton, his deep frown tensing into a stern scowl. A scowl so fierce Undyne would have looked away if she had seen. She was too raptured by the robot above, willing to swear on her missing eye he wouldn't do it. Her magazine could wait.

 

”OH. THE FAME, THE FORTUNE, THE SEVEN-BILLION FANS I MUST NOW IMPRESS WITH MY RAZZLE-DAZZLE. IT'S TOO MUCH. THAT IS WHY...“ Even from twenty feet below, Undyne could see the gleam of metal, an arm against a forehead( ?!?). ”I MUST LEAVE YOU ALL.“

 

Papyrus panicked more, having been completely taken off-guard when the supposedly pleasant transaction from the ATM turned into this fiasco. ” DON'T DO IT,” He screeched, “ I AM POSITIVE THERE IS SOME WONDERFUL T.V THAT WANTS TO SETTLE DOWN INSTEAD!!“

 

  
Surprisingly, the robot's wheel teetered over the edge. “SORRY DARLING, THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY.”

 

  
Down, down, down the over-sized microwave went. Plummeting through the air at an alarming rate, right above gullible arms that weren't going to be arms anymore in Undyne's mind. Instead, she imagined broken pieces of bone scattered all over the ground in a crater, crushed by the now-projectile. In a fit of realization and terror, Undyne ramms into her opposite.

 

  
Undyne looks up to find she had mistaken his target, or more likely, Mettaton had somehow repositioned himself to land dead-center on her brand-new, 500 dollar lawn-chair.

 

“OOPS. IT SEEMS MY DEATH HAS BEEN FOILED BY THIS CONVENIENTLY PLACED, EXTREMELY EXPENSIVE LAWN-CHAIR. THAT I WILL NOT PAY FOR.“ Undyne sighed as she and Papyrus stood, the latter running to Mettaton in a frenzy.

 

 

 

 


End file.
